Perceptual and psychomoter processes involved in skilled reading will be studied using computerized eye movement contingent display control techniques. Questions to be investigated include the following: 1. From what region is visual information being acquired during a fixation as a person reads? 2. On what basis is the decision made concerning when and where to send the eye for the next fixation. 3. What information is being acquired from the text at different times during the fixation. Each of these questions is studied by having skilled readers read text displayed on a CRT as their eye movements are being monitored by a computer, making specific changes in the text at particular times during saccades or fixations, and determining the effects of these manipulations on the subjects' experience and eye movement patterns.